Five Pups at Freddy's!
This is a spooky episode for halloween..... Beware yourself! Summary A mysterious group of villains known as the Shadow Shards have not only stolen Olivie's newest invention; The Game Master; but they also had kidnapped Farmer Al, stolen the scroll of Pup-Fu and burned down Farmer Yumi's Farm! And to make matters worse; they have used the Game Master to suck in Monty, Van and Unikitty into FNAF4 Now the Pups and Marvel Gems have to rescue them before Fredbear and Springtrap can stuff them into a suit! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cali *Rio *Celyn *Mayor Goodway *Horace Humdinger *Yumi Hinata *Cap'n Turbot *Jake *Emily Shinjitsu *Chickaletta *Slappy the Dummy *Fred-Bear *Springtrap *Purple Ry *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Balloon Boy *The Puppet *Mangle *Plushtrap Transcript (Title card with Monty and a purple top hat on it) Monty: Five Pups at Freddy's! (The episode starts at night in Farmer Yumi's barn; with a group of strange creatures approaching. One of them is a rabbit like animatronic with a golden suit on) Springtrap: Hehehe..... (He forces the doors open) So this is where she had hid the scroll.... Proving to us that Unakite is the weakest of the Marvel Gems.... (He then looks around and sees the ancient scroll of Pup-fu) Yoink! (He then pulls out a lighter and one of his minions is pouring gasoline) Emily: Vell done; Springtrap.... I am so glad I am hired you.... Springtrap: I am as well.... Now then.... much like Fazbear's Fright; this place shall burn to the ground! (He then throws the lighter at the center of the barn) Now then... Slappy; have your creatures captured the Farmer's husband? Slappy: Already taken care of! Springtrap: Perfect.... The Marvel Gems won't even know what hit them... Or even burned them..... (He then laughs manically) (Scene changer: D.E.M.I.S.E. Symbol) (The next morning; Farmer Yumi starts to wake up) Farmer Yumi: *Yawn* Ah... Good morning Al.... (She then lifts the sheets to see that Al is not there; but rather a scarecrow!) What the- Where did Al go!? Chickaletta: (She comes running into Yumi's room) Farmer Yumi!!! Farmer Yumi! We got a problem! Farmer Yumi: You're telling me! My husband got kidnapped! Chickaletta: Who cares about that beanpole of a husband you got!? The scroll is gone; again!! Yumi: AGAIN?! Ugh I need some kind of security for that thing! Chickaletta: And that's not even worst for the third bad news! Yumi: Oh great; I was just wondering what else could possibly go wrong! Chickaletta: Well... It's not what is gonna go wrong per-say.... Rather what already went wrong..... Yumi: And that would be what exactly? (Scene changer: Chickaletta's badge) (Yumi and Chickaletta go outside to see that her barn has been burned down) Yumi: (Her jaw drops and she anime faints) Who in the world could have done this?! Chickaletta: Well it ain't the KCC; because they only stole the scroll once! Even if they did it again; they wouldn't do anything extreme like that! Yumi: Your right... It would have to be someone malicious, crazed, demonic... Humdinger: (He suddenly appears) Team of villainous monsters known as the Shadow Shards! Yumi: Where the heck did you come from!? Humdinger: I was trying out my latest teleporter last night.... Of course; it had warped me to the tallest apple tree in your farm.... Or in this case; 3/4th of the farm... I saw everything! Half of it's members burned the farm and stole the scroll! Yumi: Oh.... Refresh my memory... Who are the Shadow Shards? Humdinger: Don't you remember Hinata?! They were the ones who I had faced alone and courageously to protect the master scroll! Yumi: Even though the scroll was shattered... Humdinger: That was only because of Turbot; he had spun a bit too early and shattered the scroll into forty separate scrolls! In this case; the scroll of the Self Defense element! We must get it back no matter what! You call the PAW Patrol; I'll get the rest of the Marvel Gems! We are going after the Shadow Shards if it's the last thing we do! (Scene changer: Marvel Gems symbol) (Uni-Kitty is busy sorting through her drawers for a couple of rainbow Lego bricks) Van: Morning Uni-Kitty! Uni-Kitty: Hii! Have you seen a yellow macaroni Lego piece around here? I am trying to prank Monty by building a Lego Nightmare Chica! Van: You mean there? (He points to it) Uni-Kitty: There it is!! (She then uses her horn to float the piece over and then starts to build a Lego version of Nightmare Chica) Ta-da!! Now to prank Monty!! Van: hey can i help? I haven't gotten a good laugh in a while! Uni-Kitty: Sure! I wonder where he is though.... (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Monty is playing FNAF4 in his section of the Hinako's pup house) Monty: Okay... I don't hear any breathing..... (He then checks the closet and gets mini-jumpscared by Foxy) Gah!!! Dog gone it I hate that!! (He then hears breathing; but not from the game...) Huh? W-What was that?! (He then turns around to see the Lego Nightmare Chica behind him) Lego Nightmare Chica: REACK!!!!!!! Monty: AH!!!!! (He then falls backwards on his chair) Uni-Kitty: Bah-hahahaha!!! Oh man I got you so good! Van: Oh man that was priceless! Up top! (The two then high five) Monty: ha ha very funny u two now cut it out I'm concentrating! Van: Will you lighten up Monty; it was funny! Monty: You know Van.... When I said to act cool you really didn't take my advice!! Uni-Kitty: Oh come on Monty; don't be such a grumpy pup! (Monty's computer then starts acting odd) Van: Um... Monty.... Monty: What?? (He then looks to see his computer opening a dimensional rift) What the heck.... Uni-Kitty: Whoawhoawhoa!! I'm getting a bit dizzy!! Van: You're not the only one Sam SMITTTTTH!!!! (The rift then sucks the trio into the world of Five Nights at Freddy's. With them landing on each other) Van: Ugh... What the heck happened?! Uni-Kitty: Ouch... Better question... why is it so dark in here?? Van: Gah! I can't see a thing! Where are you guys?! Uni-Kitty: What are you talking about?! We are right besides you!! I think... Monty: I'll turn on a light switch! (He turns it on) Whoa.... The room from FNAF4! Uni-Kitty: Yeah... It's more darker then I even though it was... Even though I still wonder... Why we are still here?! Van: Uni-Kitty; calm down! Remember that you need to stay positive!! (A couple of noises are then heard; with some of them being Fazbear's laugh as well as other animatronic sounds) Uni-Kitty: How can I stay that positive in here?! Van: I guess you have a bit of a point.... Uni-Kitty: I guess you have a point... (She then bends down) Heaven help us... (Scene changer: Uni-Kitty's badge) (Ryder is playing video games on his pup-pad until he gets a call) Ryder: (He answers it) Hello; Ryder here! Yumi: Ryder! Thank goodness you answered! Ryder: Hey there Farmer Yumi; what's up? Yumi: Oh man; how am I even going to start?! Ryder: Oh dear... I better sit back down in my Bean bag.... (He sits down) Yumi: Well first my husband's been kidnapped, then the pup fu scroll was stolen again AND the barn burned down! And it's all thanks to the Shadow Shards! Ryder: Shadow Shards? Yumi: its a long story and my memory on the subject is fuzzy. Mayor humdinger knows more than i do about them Ryder: Well; maybe I can- (He gets another call) Hold up; getting another call! (He answers it) Ryder here! Olive: Ryder; it's me, Olive! We got a problem; my latest gadget got nabbed!! Ryder: Let me guess; a device that turns people into chairs? Olive: Well actually the Barca-Lone is in development... I meant of the Game Master!! Ryder: Game Master? Olive: Long story short; it sucks people into games... Ryder: That sounds awesome!! Olive: yeah! If it werent a prototype that could strand you in a game world possibly for eternity unless you beat it! Ryder: What?! That's pretty bad! Don't worry Olive; no job is too big; no game master is to small! (He presses his special compartment) PAW Patrol; to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups rush to the elevator; only to find that a certain somepup is missing) Marshall: I'm coming! (He then starts to spin a bit when the Marvel Gems dash past him) Whoa!! Why is the world spinning?? Gah... (Chase then stops Marshall from spinning) Marshall: Whoa... I am so dizzy... Whoa... I better sit this one out... (He faints a bit) Chase: Oy... (He then picks Marshall up and carries him on his back) Logan: Yeesh... I only wonder how he is your best friend Chase... Chase: It's a long story.... (The elevator then goes up; with the pups switching into the gear) Chase: PAW Patrol; ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups! Wait... Where are Van and Monty?? Rubble: And Uni-Kitty is missing too! Cali: Whatever the emergency is; it might revolve around the three... Logan: Not even sure where Monty; Uni-Kitty and Van are... You know where they are Suzan? Suzan: How should I know?! I am not a psychic! Logan: You know him then anyone! Suzan: Either way... Continue Ryder... Ryder: Well let's just say we have our work cut out for u- (The screen of the Lookout then cuts to black; and shows a video message) Ryder: What the!? (Springtrap then appear on the screen) Springtrap: Hello there... Marvel Gems.... You may not know me... But I know that you remember me... I always come back... I always do.... Cap'n Turbot: No kidding..... You never shut up about it! Springtrap: Anyway... I bet you reconize these two? (He moves out of the way to reveal Farmer Al tied to a chair and the Pup-Fu Scroll in his mouth) Ryder: *Gasp* The scroll and Farmer Al! Who are you?! Springtrap: I am the one who was there at the beginning... Next to my brother; Fred-Bear.... And better yet; Emily's best agents in kid-napping and arson... Ryder: Emily sent you?! I knew it! We will find you and take you down!! Springtrap: What you also should have known is that your friends are still here... Only thing is... They are in the game that reveals it all... You see Ryder; many people cannot put the pieces in one place... You have the jig; but no saw.... The box cannot be opened... Only when they are redeemed... (The message ends) Ryder: Okay... That was odd.... Goodway: He's referring to... *GASP* We have to get them back!! That box will not fall into their hands!! Ryder: And it looks like we know who has Al and the scroll! Now where could they be though?? Humdinger: I'll try and find the location of where they are; it'll take some time though.... (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) Van: Anything down the hall Monty?? Monty: Let me check.... Um... Since when did the left hall had a prize counter?! Van: What do you mean? (He checks the left hall) Well that ain't normal! Uni-Kitty: Whoa... Guys; look! The right hall is all broken down like a phantom went through it! Van: Wait what? (He then checks the right hall) Whoa... Fazbear's fright! Uni-Kitty: Didn't that place burn down?! Van: Yeah. But i'm noticing a pattern here and if thats the case then........ The closet must be....... (He opens it) An FNAF 1 location! Uni-Kitty: The office desk!! Van: Okay; so here's what we will do. I'll keep an eye on the FNAF 2 hall. Monty you take fazbear's fright and unikitty you check the office desk. I'll also check the bed and keep the Fred-Minis away! Uni-Kitty: Wait a minute... That would only mean that this place collapsed into one! Van: How though? Uni-Kitty: No... It couldn't have been..... *GASP* LORD VORTECH! Van: The baddie from Lego Dimensions? Uni-Kitty: Yep... He must be focusing on non-Lego dimensions! Van: Well it looks like we have someone who likes to play with space-time huh? Well two can play at that game! (He puts on his portal watch and activates it) Summon Air Supercharger Skylander.... Stormblade!! (He puts the toy on his watch; but it doesn't work) Huh!? What the heck is with this thing?! Uni-Kitty: Um... does anyone else notice the fog on the floor? Van: What the heck?! Monty: That's not normal..... Van: It must be another one of Vorton's tricks! Uni-Kitty: I doubt that... And even if he had made changes to this dimension; there would be monsters from other worlds! But I don't see any.... Van: Either way; we better be careful.... ????: Exterminate! Uni-Kitty: Did you say something Monty? Monty: That wasn't me! ????: EXTERMINATE!!! Monty: That came from the right hall! Van: I'll handle this! (He equips his jet boots and peeks out into the hall and sees a Dalek) Monty: Anything out there Van? Van: Yeah; one of those androids from Dr. Who! Uni-Kitty: You mean Daleks? Monty: Just close the door on him and check the bed to- (A music box version of Pop Goes the Weasel then plays) Van: Oh no..... Uni-Kitty: What? What's wrong?! Van: We forgot about the music box! Monty: Gah!! (He then uses the remote to wind up the music box) Phew! That was too close! (Gnomes then appear on the bed where the Fred-Minis should be) Uni-Kitty: Gnomes! Maybe if they're friendly; they can help us! Van: If they are the ones from Goosebumps; I doubt it.... One of the gnomes then throws a potted plant at Uni-Kitty) Uni-Kitty: Ow! Hey! That wasn't very nice! Van: I told you! (The gnomes then start throwing stuff at the trio. Most of them are silverware and small yarn furniture) Uni-Kitty: I said knock it off! Van: I'll handle this! Tornado spin kick! (He tries to do his move; but he ends up tripping and landing on his face) Ow.... Uni-Kitty: It's probably from the fog! It must be messing up your elemental equipment! Van: No kidding! (Freddy's song then starts to play) Van: Not Freddy too! Monty: Wait a minute... Listen.... (The song then starts to loop over; but with it skipping a bit) Van: Weird.... Song Message: We... Are.... Sorry.... The... One.... In purple.... Betrayed us...... Van: The man in purple? Does he mean the purple guy? Song Message: We... Didn't mean... To scare you.... We only wanted... To protect the box... From the paws of.... The Mistress.... Please... Forgive us.... And we will share the box's inventory with you.... To stop the Darkness from freeing itself.... Uni-Kitty: What box does it mean? Song Message: The locked box.... The forgotten box.... We will assist you.... Monty: Now how is that gonna be possible? Song Message: Wait until 6:AM... And we will come to help you.... Uni-Kitty: Maybe that should answer your question, Monty.... Monty: Smart Alec... (Scene changer: Van's badge) (Back at the Lookout; Humdinger is using his hacking skills to try and find the missing three members) Yumi: Have you found them yet Moonstone? Humdinger: Gah!! Wherever they are; they have set up a pretty impressive firewall! Yumi: Well you need to keep trying! You know what'll happen if they get the box! Marshall: The box? What box? Yumi: It's a powerful and sacred relic! If it falls into the wrong hands we'll be doomed! Rocky: Much like that scroll Humdinger stole... Humdinger: I'm right here ya know! Rocky: Sorry... Yeesh... Yumi: Regardless of the past; we have to focus on the present.... Humdinger: You're right.... I better keep looking! Yumi: And hurry! Humdinger: Don't rush me!! (Scene changer: Humdinger's badge) (Meanwhile; Uni-Kitty is checking the monitors) Uni-Kitty: This is just biznes biznes; just not with numbers.... (Whispering to the Puppet) Is it still working?? (The puppet nods yes) Uni-Kitty: Yay!! (She then notices the Puppet) Gah!!! Mime!!! You won't turn me into a fear beast! Hi-yah! (She then does a donkey kick) (The Puppet then shrinks back to his box) Uni-Kitty: You better run! I am a master of rainbow LEGO brick martial arts! Ho-yah! (She does a spinning kick followed by a crane stance; which she then trips a bit) Whoawhoawhoa!!! Oof... I'm okay!! Hehe.. Listen to yourself Uni-Kitty; you're acting like Marshall! Van: Uni-Kitty; this is no time to mess around!! Uni-Kitty: Well sorry! But I just saved your skin from the Puppet; so ha! (Mangle then sneaks up on Uni-Kitty; but Van kicks the robot in the jaw and knocking her down) Van: Now we are even! Uni-kitty: Pfft.. Showoff.... Mangle: (She then gets back up) Oh.... OW!!! What the heck man?! I was trying to help you!! Van: Well sorry! Wait a minute... You're a girl!? Mangle: Of course I am! Why else do you think I have this lipstick on me?! Van: Sorry about that.... Puppet: And besides; I was just trying to tell you that you have about five minutes until 6AM! But I feel like he might try and hack the game to cheat! Uni-Kitty: Whoawhoawhoa; hold on here.... Who is he? Van: I think he's referring to the Purple guy! Puppet: No; you moron! I am referring to Fred-bear and Spring-Trap! They had started it from the whole beginning! Van: oh right. But you know Springtrap IS the purple guy right so technically I'm not wrong... Besides; I wanted to knock the skull of that jerk for ages (He cracks his knuckles) This will be fun... Puppet: Either way; you were right about Vortech, he did mess with this dimension and he is trying to gain it's foundation element! Uni-Kitty: The box! Van: Either way we better stop him! (The monitors then start to glitch; and show Fred-Bear on them) Fred-Bear: I highly doubt you can even get it.... Especially since your already on the first night..... (His eyes then start to glow jet black and messes with the time) Van: What the- That cheating pile of wires! (Foxy then appear from the sock drawers) Foxy: Don't worry me matey; you are not the only one to want revenge on this double crossing automaton! Van: Foxy?! What are you doing in the sock drawer?! Foxy: Because that scalawag Vortech had messing with the bedroom; and I now live in here.... (Balloon Boy then appears from the upward vents) Balloon Boy: And he messed with the entire pizzeria! As if he is trying to collapse this place into one! Van: Another reason he wants that foundation element! Bonnie: (He appears from under the bed) It ain't the only thing.... He messed up our patterns! This isn't how the game goes! Van: I know! We need some help... Is there anyway to get some help from the outside world?! Freddy: (Appearing from the bottom drawer) Not that we know of.... Van: Well there has to be! (He searches around the room) Wait... Have any of you guys checked the kitchen? Chica: (She appears from a pillow) Well no... It was the only place that couldn't be seen in the original game.... Van: I better do some hands on surveillance! I'm gonna go look! Foxy: Um... I'm not so sure about that... Vortech messed up the game, so the place might be impossible to navigate through! Van: Someone has to try! (Scene changer: Van's badge) (Back at the Lookout, Humdinger is getting a bit angry due to him not finding the others) Humdinger: GAH!!! Where the heck are they?! This is more harder then freaking Contra!! Cap'n Turbot: Those rebellious robots must be switching the stations of surveillance! If they keep this up; we'll never find them! Ryder: Wait a minute... Contra.... (A light-bulb then appears) That's it! (He moves Humdinger out of the way) What if I try something... Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start! (The screen then shuts off) Yumi: Did it work? (The screen then shows a title screen: The Game Master) M.I.L.D.R.I.D: Welcome to the Game Master! I am your host, M.I.L.D.R.I.D! Which is short for Multitasking Intelligent Level Database Robot Inside a Diamond! Ryder: You were saying? Yumi: Wow! Way to go Ryder! Humdinger: Grah! Drat it all! I forgot that games like Contra and Gradius had that accursed code! Either way... Props to you Ryder.... Now how does this thing work?? M.I.L.D.R.I.D: Type in the name of the game you want, and I will show you the results! Yumi: Seems easy enough... Ryder: Alright then... A-hem... Okay M.I.L.D.R.I.D, Search for Five Nights at Freddy's! M.I.L.D.R.I.D: Got it! I'll search right away! (She then searches her gaming database) Humdinger: Well? Have you got anything? M.I.L.D.R.I.D: Okay... I have a total of four results in your search and... ERROR! ERROR! All four results merged into one! Ryder: Huh? M.I.L.D.R.I.D: I'll show you! (It shows the games merged into one) Yumi: How is this possible?! Goodway: Oh dear.... It might be the works of... GASP! That no good purple pain in the- We have to do something! Ryder: Who? Humdinger: It's a long story.... M.I.L.D.R.I.D, can you warp us to the game? M.I.L.D.R.I.D: Affirmative! Humdinger: Then do it!! (The pups, kittens and Marvel Gems are then sucked in through a rift into FNAF 4) (Scene changer: Game Boy Advanced) (Van then uses his flashlight to try and find the kitchen) Van: Come on... Where the heck is it?! (A rift then appears above Van) Van: What in the... (The Marvel Gems, pups and kittens then fall on him) Glad you guys dropped in.... Logan: Man that joke was bad.... Van: I know that... But that's not important! Vortech is combining all of the games into one! Goodway: Who cares?! We have to find that box! Van: Well it'll be tough because this place is an ever changing maze! (The room then starts to shake) Marshall: You're not kidding when you say it like that!! (The maze then changes, and this time one of the halls is based on One Night at Flumpty's) Logan: Well that's new! Never really saw a bathroom in FNAF! Van: This is getting stupid! (The doors of the restroom then open, and inside is someone reading a newspaper) Van: You gotta be kidding me..... (The person who is reading the newspaper then looks at them, and said person reveals to be... The Beaver!) Van: A beaver? (The beaver then starts to get up, with it revealing his knife-like feet and golden teeth) The Beaver: EEE!!!!! (He then starts to jump at Van) Yumi: Van! Look out! (She pushes him outta the way and then tries to hold back the beaver) I'd prefer Chompy the beaver then you, knife heel! (She kicks it in the groin, but it has no effect) Yumi: Uh-oh... Run for it!!! (The pups then run away from the Beaver, and head back into the room) Uni-Kitty: Rubbie!! You came to rescue me! Rubble: (He blushes) Yeah.... I sure did.... Uni-Kitty: My hero! (She kisses him on the cheek) Rubble: (He then melts) Hehe.... Rio: Wait a minute... Where's Cali?! (A scream is then heard near the left hall) Cali: Guys, I don't mean to fret, but I think this guy has his eyes on me!! (The Eyesaur is chasing Cali throughout the hall) Van: What in the heck is that?! Rio: Step aside! I don't need powers to take this thing out! For eye am the Rumbler!! (Hr unleashes a K.O. punch on it) Cali: Oh Rio, thanks for saving me! (She kisses him) You're always my hero! Rio: (He blushes) Hehe... Thanks.... (Scene changer: Rio's badge) Uni-Kitty: Gah... If the house changed, then the closet better not! (She opens it, gasps a bit, and then closes it back) Clown in it! Van: A clown? I don't remember that in an FNAF parody game... Grunkfuss: You need a better memory... EEEE!!!! (He twists himself at Van) Van: Bring it on clown! (Before he could bring it, the house starts to shake, and this time the place is the center stage of Fazbear's Family Diner, where the bite had taken place) Kid's older brother: On three! 1.... 2.... (Monty then throws his hammer at the original Fred-Bear to stop the bite) Monty: That is for years of torment you pile of wires! (Fredbear then comes to life, and gets off of the stage) Fred-Bear: How... DARE YOU!!!!! You dare to alter my one shining moment, the moment that I have risen from my tormented years?! Van: You have a problem with that?! (Springtrap then comes off of the stage) Springtrap: Well it's no problem..... But since you alter our past... Both Springtrap and Fred-Bear: (They turn into their nightmare forms) We will alter yours!!! (A hole is then made from the center stage, and out comes..... Metal Peabody!!) Van: What the?! Where did you come from!? Bionic Beagle: You thought I had been destroyed.... You though wrong!!! (He then uses his portal gun to grab the scroll, Al, Hannah and the box and warp off) You know what to do.... Friends.... (He then warps out) Suzan: T.R.A.C.K, Bionic Beagle's back from the brink! We need to get after him! (A portal then appears and the pups head in.... But....) Springtrap: Wait! Take us with you.... Van: You will pay for what torment you caused! So go to hell!! Fredbear: Do not talk to my brother that way!!! (He then puts the Game Master's Game Selection menu on the Random setting) (The pups are then warped into the original Donkey Kong) Hannah: Van! Help me!! Van: I'm coming Hannah!! (He bursts through each obstacle) Hannah: Van! You saved me! Van: No problem.... (8-Bit Donkey Kong then grabs Hannah and goes through a portal) Van: Should've seen that coming... Logan: After them! (The pups then end up in Duck Hunt) Van: Gah... Not this game... (A duck then flies by and is carrying the Box) Goodway: The box! (The duck is then shot, and the duck falls, but through a rift) Duck Hunt Dog: I got- Huh?! What in the heck happened?! I've been duck-napped! (The pups then enter said rift and end up in Ice Climbers) Farmer Al: Hey guys!! I'm up on the top of the iceberg!! Yumi: Albert! Don't worry, we're coming for ya! (A rift then appears and sucks in a Polar Bear as well as the Condor that was carrying Al) Logan: After it! (The pups then hurry to the top of the mountain, with them going through the bonus level and into another rift) Van: Wonder where we head to next?! (They then end up in Pac-Man, with an 8-bit Emily appearing with the scroll) Emily: Ack! You freaks again?! No matter, you won't catch me!! Cali: That's what you think! Emily: You again!? Gah!! Game change!! (The game then changes into Street Fighter 2) (A screen then appears: Emily V.S. Cali) Cali: Let's do this!! (She enters a fighting stance) Emily: You will never stop me! (She enters her stance) M.I.L.D.R.I.D: Round 1, fight! Cali: Hadoken! Emily: Grah!! (She attacks Cali) Cali: Shoyuken! Emily: Roundhouse!! (She roundhouse attacks) Cali: (She then ducks and charges up an attack) Spinning bird kick!! Emily: Haymaker breaker!! (She does a combo haybreaker) Cali: Grah!! (She then starts to get dizzy) Uh..... Emily: Time to finish you.... Cali: Psyche! (She then dodges it) My turn!! (She then starts to glow and unleash her special) Diamond Blade.... BLITZER DANCE!!! (She launches Emily up into the air and unleashes her Diamond blade on Emily, and finishes with a painful spike) You're done!! M.I.L.D.R.I.D: K.O!! Emily: NOT.... Fair.... (She faints head over heels) M.I.L.D.R.I.D: Cali, wins! Cali: Hahahahaha!! Yata! Emily: Gr.... You will pay for this! I shall beat you and steal your powers!! Cali: Oh please, only way you would do that is if Fred-Bear wou- M.I.L.D.R.I.D: Here comes a new challenger! Cali: Crud..... (Fredbear then appears) Emily: You vere saying? Cali: Gulp.... Well either way, give us back what we deserve! Emily: I will... once you defeat the beast!! (Emily then pulls out a dark Cubit, with him also tossing the ones that stole the relics. Donkey Kong, Duck, Polar Bear as well as the scroll. Turning Fredbear into Nightmare Fred-Beast!) Emily: Behold.... Nightmare Fred-Beast! Cali: *Gulp* I'm doomed... Van: Gr..... Emily: ha your human friend thinks he can help you! The idiot! His powers wont- Van: HELL MEMORIES!! (He ignites on fire) Emily: What in the?! Van: You will be thrown into hell!! M.I.L.D.R.I.D: Van V.S. Final boss: Fiendishly Frightful Fred-Beast! Van: Flaming Windmill Kick! (He does a flaming windmill kick) Fred-Beast: Feather Burst!! (He unleashes a few ducks to unleash eggs on Van) Van: Rubber Kick!! (He does a backwards kick to repel the ducks at Fredbear) Fred-Beast: But... H-How is this possible?! Van: I am a master of the black leg style! Fred-Beast: Grah!! Barrel Bonanza!! (He unleashes loads of barrels) (Van avoids them and unleashes a dive kick) Fred-Beast: Grah!! (He then gets dizzy) Van: It's time to finish this! (He charges up his special) DISABLE JAMBLE! HELL MEMORIES METEOR KICK! (He unleash an ultimate flaming kick that TKO's Fred-Beast) Fred-Beast: I shall gain my vengeance!! (He fades into dust) Emily: H-How is this possible?! You shouldn't have powers?! Cali: Either way Emily, you are finished! Give us back our belongings! Emily: Nyet! They belong to D.E.M.I.S.E! M.I.L.D.R.I.D: New challengers! (The animatronics then appear near Emily) Emily: Uh-oh... Hehe... I-I guess a sorry is in order.... Right?? Freddy: Wrong! (The animatronics then pounce on Emily and they face in a dust cloud, with Emily retreating) Foxy: And don't come back! (The pups and animatronics then warp back at the Lookout, with the stolen goods appearing as well) Logan: (He barfs out a hairball made of bits) Sorry... Cali: My collars acting up! Must mean another Power wisp is... Inside this box?? (She notices the box is moving) Van: Then open it! (He then notices Mangle sneaking off and he follows her) Cali: (She tries to get it open) Grah!! My lock picking skills aren't working! Yumi: It's because only a Marvel Gem can open it! Cali: Sigh.. alright Sensai... go ahead... (She steps out of the way) (Yumi then opens the box, and a poster then comes out. The poster is a collection of the Superhero Wisps that Cali has been collecting) Cali: That's what was in there?! A poster?! (A power wisp then appears near her) Another wisp! (It enters her collar and gains her a new power) Let's see what we got! (She plays her mom's journal) Olivia: If you are watching this Cali, you have gained the Energy Armor. This armor is legendary. With it, all attacks against you will be nullified and sent back at them ten fold! Cali: Whoa.... I will become unstoppable! (The poster then checks off the wisps Cali has collected) Cali: Wow.... Wonder what that poster was about... Yumi: Beats me.. Freddy: Hey Ryder, thanks for getting us outta there. Ryder: Whenever your in trouble, just yelp for help! Foxy: Or better yet... SCREECH!!! (Foxy's screech then shatters the glass of the Lookout) Logan: I'll call the window men.... (The episode then fades to black) Trivia *It is revealed that the scroll of Pup-Fu is actually the elemental relic of the Self Defense Element. Category:Season 3 Category:Halloween Episodes